FIRE EMBLEM: war of chaos
by JamesFisco24
Summary: james and jen try to find the person who started the war and who was behind there fathers death. along the way there world gets more and more corrupted. please r&rim puting this on hold till febuary
1. prologe

this is my 4th fanfic i messed up on the other one but this is going to be my best well its going to be like a por(path of radience) and ss (sacred stones)

prologe

there are 5 places where this story will take place kairia (kai-ria) the king there is kai, it is known for its noble knights and strong casles, noria (nor-eea) is ruled by lia(lee-a) it is known for its bowmen and lush green forests yamado (ya-ma-doe) its all just a old rundown city that is no a desert, boarena (boar-n-ah) is known for magic and there huge libary and there king is cosmo and finaly jira(j-i-rah) they have the best blacksmiths and they have the best sword weilders there leader is Grimal

as the sun shown down upon a teenage kid as he held a training sword he had brown eyes white hair and mercernary cothes, on as he hit a training decoy his sister ran up to him.

Jen: hi james!(lv.1 mercernary)

james: hey jen,(lv.1 celtic) whats up!(she has red hair hazel eyes and blue robes)

a battle is brewing downtown then lets go wait weres dad hes already there.

soilder: lord grimal(lv.2 wavern lord) what are we going to do.

Grimal: were going to fight them get your weapons there here.

meanwhile...

james and jen ran into town it was annihilated as then ran to the castle they ran in to kriden. (lv.10 general)

kriden:your dad sent me to get u guys.

james and jen: were is he at. (concerned)

kriden:follow me.

as they ran into more bandits going to the keep they take there positions james took out his iron sword form the shelth and jen ran behind him kriden took out his steel sword as kriden easly killed two bandits james killed one by stabing him twice as he did that the leader cut his side jen used heal and kriden finish the bandit off

as they come to the gate of the castle the see the rumerd shadow knight(lv.10 great knight) (black horse gold and black armor and a silver axe) then they see a man with red hair in silver and blue armor it was girmal their dad as he held magnite(special weapon in the story is a silver sword with blue blade ) in his hand as he was fight in he had the advantige but his wavern was gone james looked and saw thoron on the ground that was grimals wavern as his dad stuck the knight horse he fell off the horse then grimal started to walk to jen, james, and kriden.

the knight threw his axe at grimal's back and he fell to the ground and died kriden then pulled out a javeilin and killed the weakened enemy

well that's my prologe send me a charicter and there profile and i'll fit them in well got to go

sincerly,   
james fisco


	2. Chapter 1:laguz forest

A/N: Thanks for the comments; I'll try to improve. I'm not used to doing it, my friend usually does it.

Chapter 1: Journey to Boarena

James: Lv.2 mercenary, iron sword, magnite

Jen: Lv.2 Cleric, heal

Kriden: Lv.10 general, silver sword, silver lance

As the team continues their journey, they headed onward into the terrible Laguz Forest located in between Borarena and Jira. As there walking on the dirty road, they hear a young boy's voice casting a wind charm. They run to see if he's in trouble.

"Hey, are you o.k.?" Asked James, panting from the run.

As they stopped a tall, buff, green haired man with torn pants and a green tiger tail jumps up as a shining white light surrounds him as he begins to transform into a tiger.

"Wait, don't attack!" He stop's his transformation and lands on his feet.

"Hi, my name is Miroku (mir-o-ku) (Lv.5 Mage) and this is Dairu (day-ru) (Lv.7 Tiger). We are citizens of boarena." Miroku explains to them.

"Oh, we're on our way there to speak to Cosmo. He was a friend of my father, Grimal." James told them.

"Your Grimal's son?" Asked Dairu.

"The names James. This is my sister Jen, and this is Kridin, my loyal advisor and bodyguard." James told them.

"Well then, is it o.k. if we join your party until you reach the capital if it's alright with you." Dairu asked James

"Aww hell, might as well." James smirked. "Sorry, i'm not used to the whole fancy-pants thing."

As they where walking, bandit's where running toward them.

"Stand your ground men!" James shouted. As they where getting out there weapons, the soldiers heard stamping coming in from the north. They look in the direction and saw a stampede of soldiers on horseback. As the bandit's tried to flee, many other cavaliers came out and stop them. As the horses came to a halt the commander approached the leader of the bandits.

"Hold. My name is Queen Lia of Noria. Leave or die!" Queen Lia was wearing silver paladin armor.

"I'm not leaving with out her," the bandit leader points at Jen, "and that Sword he's got," pointing at magnite.

"Well we'll see about that..." before Lia finished her command; the bandits were all decapitated and wounded.

"I'm James, prin.. I mean King of Jira, and this is my sister Jen and our friends. Were headed toward boarena." James explained to Lia.

"Well, were on our way there right now, so you can come and travel with us. You'll be a lot safer." The queen offered.

"Thanks for the offer." The two groups then united.

A/N: O.k., well this is the chapter. I would like to thank shadowroiben for helping me edit the grammar. I'm still accepting characters; myrmidon's and soldiers are needed most. Please R&R!!


End file.
